Le plus beau Noël ?
by Plume Sombre
Summary: UA - Aqua x Vanitas x Xion. Un OS écrit à l'occasion de l'event Noël 2010 sur le forum la Plume de Clio.


Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu pondre un truc aussi horrible...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

**Le plus beau Noël ?**

« - Comment ça va ? Ca fait un bail !

- Oh, Vanitas. C'est vrai, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps.

- Ouais, je prends des nouvelles ! Alors les études, miss docteur Aqua ? »

Vanitas Valentine, un jeune étudiant de vingt ans, était au téléphone en train de parler avec son amie d'enfance, Aqua See. Celle-ci, en raison de ses difficiles études de médecine, avait très de peu pour passe du temps avec ses amis. C'était pourquoi Vanitas l'appelait pour savoir comment elle allait, entre ses révisions et ses temps de pause. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en entendant que la jeune femme croulait sous le travail.

« - Mais ça va, rassura-t-elle. Je veux absolument devenir médecin, alors je suis motivée.

- Si tu le dis ! Dit Vanitas. Hey, tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé un job à mi-temps après mes cours à la fac de chiropratique (1) y'a deux semaines, dans un bar-restaurant. 'Y manquait du personnel.

- Ah, c'est bien ça ! S'exclama Aqua, souriante. Tu t'y plais bien ?

- Ouais ça va, les gens là-bas sont plutôt accueillants.

- Ce me fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça. » Taquina Aqua.

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas connu pour être un ange, il était plutôt du genre impulsif et « un peu » sadique. Aurait-il changé ?

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, chacun heureux de pouvoir discuter après un mois sans s'être vus. Ils avaient autrefois l'habitude de se donner rendez-vous au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. Puis, Vanitas eut une idée.

« - Hey, ça te dirait de passer au bar un de ces quatre ? Tu vas voir, c'est top !

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Aqua. Je pense pouvoir venir dans la semaine.

- 'Kay, ça marche ! J'te laisse, ma mère va péter un câble. »

Vanitas raccrocha le téléphone du salon et s'éclipsa en vitesse dans sa chambre pour éviter le discours de sa mère. Elle avait veau être petite, Yuffie savait se faire respecter (2).

Une fois bien isolé, il se mit à réviser un peu ses cours avant d'aller travailler au restaurant. Il restait au comptoir pour servir les boissons, tandis que les autres employés les apportaient. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il appuya sur un bouton de son portable, qui afficha dix-huit heures et demie. Il posa ses documents et prit son téléphone, se dirigeant ensuite vers l'entrée pour se préparer. Il devait être au bar à dix-neuf heures.

Son écharpe bien enroulée autour de son cou et habillé d'un simple manteau, Vanitas marchait dans les rues. Il se pressait de se rendre au bar, de peur d'arriver en retard encore une fois. L'établissement restaurateur se trouvait à quinze minutes de chez lui à pied. Mieux vaut y aller tôt.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le restaurant, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs se trouvait sur le palier. Son regard océan croisa celui doré de l'étudiant. Celui-ci sourit.

« - Yo, Xion.

- Salut Vanitas, répondit-elle en souriant également. Tu as… dix minutes d'avance, déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 18h48. Tu arrives d'habitude à 19h05.

- Ouais, mais j'avais envie d'arriver à l'heure, pour une fois. » Ricana Vanitas.

Mais en réalité, il avait une autre raison. Celle d'être aux côtés de sa cadette d'un an, qui était en train de nettoyer les tables à l'entrée, habillée de sa tenue de serveuse noire et blanche. Il l'observa de haut en bas avant de se mettre une claque mentale et se diriger vers la salle du personnel pour se changer. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient, mais Vanitas s'était déjà attaché à Xion. Lui-même savait que quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Une fois vêtu de son uniforme, il se plaça derrière le comptoir et vérifia que tout était en ordre : les verres étaient propres et étaient suspendus dans des fentes au-dessus du comptoir, les machines fonctionnaient, les plateaux et les pailles se trouvaient aux endroits habituels. Il s'apprêtait à préparer quelques verres de jus de fruits, sachant qu'il y avait des réguliers qui venaient tous les soirs en prenant cette boisson, quand Xion l'interpela.

« - Tifa est partie aller chercher les cartons de café et de divers boissons avec Cloud, donc ils reviendront après l'ouverture.

- Ca marche ! Répondit Vanitas. Mais y'a Squall qui doit venir, non ?

- Oui, évidemment. »

Tifa et Cloud étaient les propriétaires du bar-restaurant, le Septième Ciel, et en l'occurrence les parents de Xion. Celle-ci les appelait par leurs prénoms lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux employés ou aux clients de l'établissement. Squall, quant à lui, était le serveur le plus ancien qui travaillait ici, et était un ami de longue date des deux adultes. Brun aux yeux bleus-gris, il parlait très peu et était sérieux. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais avaient tissé de forts liens. Xion venait aider ses parents après ses cours à la fac pour devenir professeur à la maternelle, étant donné qu'il manquait du personnel.

Squall arriva pile à l'heure, et ils purent ouvrir l'établissement. Vanitas soupira un bon coup lorsqu'il vit les clients arriver et leur servit leurs commandes. Il s'efforçait à être « aimable » et à ne pas crier sur les personnes qui étaient un peu plus insistantes. Enfin, lors de ses premiers jours, ce fut une catastrophe puisqu'il adoptait son comportement habituel devant les clients. Bien évidemment cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Tifa et Cloud qui s'empressèrent de lui demander de se calmer, ou il risquait d'être viré. Vanitas dû donc travailler ses manières…

La soirée se déroula très bien, un peu chargé mais c'était gérable : le jeune homme versait les boissons assez vite sans en renverser, Squall préparait les plats aidé par Tifa, Cloud et Xion servaient le tout sur un plateau. La clientèle n'attendit pas très longtemps.

A la fin du service, vers vingt-trois heures et demie, tout le monde s'activa pour tout nettoyer et ranger. Vanitas aidait Xion à empiler les chaises contre les murs, tout en discutant.

« - J'ai invité une amie à passer dans la semaine, déclara-t-il. On s'connaît depuis, hum… Allez, grosso modo depuis début primaire !

- Une amie d'enfance, songea Xion en soupirant. Super.

- Ca te dérange qu'elle vienne ?

- Non, au contraire ! Répliqua précipitamment la jeune fille. Je me demande juste quel genre de fille cela pourrait être pour que tu la connaisses depuis si longtemps. »

Xion savait que Vanitas n'était certainement pas si facile à vivre tous les jours, entre ses sauts d'humeur et sa susceptibilité. Elle était juste curieuse de connaître cette jeune femme. Oui, _juste_ ça. L'étudiant haussa les épaules et continua de ranger la salle, tout en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie. Il l'observa durant quelques secondes et aperçut son visage crispé et un peu rosi. Cette vision lui fit venir à l'esprit une pensée qu'il chassa immédiatement, beaucoup trop beau pour être vraie.

Xion, _jalouse_ ?

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Vanitas se jeta sur son lit, ayant la flemme d'aller prendre une douche. Il passa un bras sur ses yeux et soupira longuement, se demandant comment Aqua irait après tout ce temps. Il lui avait parlé, certes, mais peut-être que ses études avaient eu des répercussions sur son physique ? Il n'osa même pas l'imaginer. Puis, il se redressa brusquement et attrapa son portable qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il l'ouvrit et tapa rapidement sur les touches, envoyant quatre SMS à des personnes différentes. Il referma le clapet du téléphone et sourit, hâte de connaître les réponses de ses amis. Au final, il se leva et alla se rafraîchir à la salle de bain, se rendant compte que ses vêtements sentaient un peu trop le tabac et l'alcool. Génial.

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures et demie, la première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier s'il avait reçu de nouveaux messages. Bingo. Deux de ses amis avaient répondu à l'affirmatif, il ne manquait plus que les deux autres. Mais pour le moment, il se devait aller à la fac, qui se trouvait à une demi-heure de chez lui en métro. Il s'empressa alors de se débarbouiller puis prendre son petit-déjeuner, et enfin sortir de l'appartement. Ses parents se préparaient en même temps que lui, mais il fut le premier à être dehors. Et quel froid ! Seulement, Vanitas n'était pas très frileux, alors un simple manteau et une écharpe lui suffisaient, contrairement à d'autres personnes qui devaient porter en plus de cela un pull.

La journée se passa monotonement : cours, leçons, puis boulot au bar. Toutefois, cette dernière activité se révélerait être beaucoup plus plaisante à notre jeune employé qui pourrait voir Xion. Sauf que ce soir-là, elle n'était pas là, Cloud disait qu'elle se sentait un peu fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de se replonger un peu dans ses études juste pour au moins une soirée. Vanitas fut assez déçu, d'autant plus qu'Aqua choisit ce jour-là pour se manifester. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et sourit de manière très douce au jeune homme, qui lui offrit un verre de jus de fruit – avec l'accord des propriétaires bien sûr, quoique… Il fut rassuré en voyant que son amie ne possédait pas de poches aussi grosses que des sacs sous les yeux ou bien des traits fatigués visibles.

« - Tu te portes plutôt bien ! Se réjouit-il.

- Tu voulais me voir dans un mauvais état ? Ricana Aqua en buvant une gorgée de jus.

- Nan, mais c'était juste une constatation ! Mais dommage que tu passes le jour où Xion n'est pas là…

- Xion ?

- Oui, la fille des proprios, elle les aide souvent à gérer le bar. »

Comme il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci – 20h14 –, Vanitas s'accorda un soupir non dissimulé et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, son menton entre le creux de ses mains. Aqua, en regardant l'expression déçue de son ami, comprit tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une simple amitié entre lui et cette Xion. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas transparaître sa peine sur son visage, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Elle reposa son verre doucement sur la caisse tout en jouant machinalement avec. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut coupée par Vanitas.

« - Au fait, t'as reçu mon SMS d'hier ?

- Ton SMS ? S'étonna Aqua. Ah oui, bien sûr ! Je viendrais le vingt-cinq, je peux au moins m'accorder une journée. D'autant plus que tu as dû inviter d'autres personnes, non ?

- Yep, Terra et Ven ! Ils ont tous deux accepté. Je comptais demander à Xion, mais comme elle est pas là aujourd'hui… J'te tiens au courant demain ou après-demain, ok ?

- Pas de problème. »

Aqua était contente de pouvoir revoir ses amis de lycée, avec lesquels elle avait tissé de forts liens, tout comme avec Vanitas. Elle savait que Terra et Ventus étaient partis faire des études d'informatique dans le même établissement. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, et avaient développé le même centre d'intérêt, donc cela les réjouissait de savoir qu'ils pourraient se voir tout le temps même après le cycle scolaire obligatoire.

Donc, une semaine les séparait de Noël, et Vanitas comptait organiser une fête chez lui avec ses meilleurs amis. Oui, Noël était censé se fêter plus particulièrement en famille, mais chez les Valentine, c'était assez spécial : Vincent et Yuffie allaient souvent chez d'autres amis tandis que leur fils en invitait. Ils avaient bien évidemment passé au moins dix fois Noël entre eux. Vanitas avait déjà planifié les choses à faire durant la journée du vingt-cinq, ou du moins dans les grandes lignes. De toute façon, ses proches s'attendaient à quelque chose de pas tellement extraordinaire, étant donné que tous les ans c'était plus ou moins pareil.

Les deux étudiants passèrent la soirée à discuter, et Aqua proposa même son aide pour servir les plats et les boissons au vu du nombre de personnes qu'il y avait. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas rester plantée devant le comptoir sans rien faire.

Heureusement, durant la soirée, Xion était venue pour apporter un petit coup de main, ayant marre d'avoir la tête dans les cours de lettres. Lorsqu'elle vit Aqua faire le service à sa place, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'amie de Vanitas. D'abord méfiante, elle lui répondait brièvement quand elle lui adressait la parole. Cependant, quand le jeune employé se décida à faire les présentations, la fille aux cheveux noirs remarqua que l'étudiante était gentille et sans aucune arrière-pensées. Ce fut le même constat chez celle-ci.

A l'heure de fermeture, Vanitas n'ayant pas eu le temps de poser la question à Xion concernant sa fête, il la lui exposa.

« - A coup sûr je viendrais ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Impec' alors ! S'exclama Vanitas. Tu feras connaissance avec deux autres amis qui datent du lycée. Aqua aussi sera là. »

Lorsqu'Aqua entendit la réponse de Xion et vit la réaction de Vanitas, elle sut que tout était perdu. Elle avait beau se voiler la face, elle savait que ce lien qui les unissait lui faisait de la peine. Elle soupira discrètement, n'attirant ainsi pas l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes et déclara qu'elle allait rentrer. Vanitas se proposa pour la raccompagner mais elle refusa poliment. Il haussa les épaules, disant qu'il n'allait pas l'obliger à sa présence.

Quand Aqua fut partie et que tout fut rangé, Xion hésita quelques instants à parler, mais elle se décida enfin au bout de quelques minutes.

« - Dis-moi… Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Aqua ?

- Hein ? Fit Vanitas, étonné. Non, c'est une bonne amie que j'connais depuis super longtemps, mais sinon y'a rien. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Pourquoi ?

- P-Pour rien, comme ça… »

Xion détourna les yeux et comme de par hasard, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de remettre les chiffons dans le casier de la commode. Elle s'empressa donc de rectifier cela, et ne put donc pas voir le large sourire que Vanitas arborait…

* * *

Durant la semaine qui précédait Noël, Aqua ne s'était pas manifestée. Mais heureusement, tout le monde fut présent lors de la fête qu'organisait Vanitas, au plus grand bonheur (?) de celui-ci. Xion fut étonnée de voir la ressemblance physique entre son ami et Ventus : celui-ci avait la même corpulence, mais ses cheveux étaient blonds et possédait des yeux bleus océan. Terra, quant à lui, était le plus grand d'entre eux, brun aux yeux bleus également. Elle espérait que l'ambiance ne serait pas gâchée à cause de sa présence après tout, il n'y avait que des vieux amis ici !

Le repas ne fut pas fameux – légumes et viande – mais apparemment, Terra, Ven et Aqua étaient habitués à cela. Xion trouvait que ce quatuor était des plus étranges. Elle fit néanmoins connaissance avec les deux autres garçons, qui se révélaient être très sympathiques, notamment le blond, le plus extraverti. Ils discutaient donc tous tout en mangeant, partageant le récit de leurs journées les plus marquantes avec les autres.

« - Et donc, Ven l'a rejetée, conclut Terra en ne cachant pas son sourire moqueur adressé au blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Se renfrogna-t-il. Je n'allais pas accepter de sortir avec elle alors que je l'aime pas !

- Oooh, Ven serait devenu méchant au fil du temps ? Taquina Vanitas.

- Cela a toujours été comme ça entre eux deux, indiqua Aqua à Xion qui semblait un peu perdue. Et sinon vous deux, vous n'avez pas eu de relations ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Xion et Vanitas.

- Personnellement, je n'ai amoureuse qu'une seule fois, cela date du lycée, répondit Xion. Mais maintenant… Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire.

- Simple et sans complication (3) : rien eu depuis le lycée, affirma Vanitas.

- Pas marrant ! » Soupira Ven en enfournant un morceau de viande dans sa bouche.

L'étudiant en chiropratique émit un rire et partit dans la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille d'alcool. Xion s'excusa et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Terra et Ven braquèrent leur regard sur Aqua, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attention.

« - Tu n'as encore rien dit ? Demanda Terra, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Fit Aqua, avant de réaliser le sujet dont ses deux amis parlaient.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'il y a plus qu'une simple amitié entre Van et Xion, exposa Ven. Donc on te conseille de passer vite à l'action, Aqua !

- Attendez, coupa-t-elle, qui vous dit que j'ai envie que cela se sache ? On se connaît depuis si longtemps, je ne veux pas que notre relation se… brise ? »

Vanitas choisit ce moment pour revenir, brandissant avec enthousiasme sa bouteille de bière, disant que tout le monde devait boire au moins deux verres ce soir. Fini le temps d'adolescence, où les bouteilles d'alcool étaient précieusement planqués par les parents ! Il commença alors à remplir quatre gobelets, et les donna au fur et à mesure. Ils attendirent que Xion revienne pour porter le premier verre d'alcool, et lorsque ce fut fait, Vanitas reposa le sien et inspira profondément.

« - Bon, je sais pas si c'est le bon endroit pour dire ça, mais bon, songea-t-il.

- Quoi ? T'as un problème perso' ? Questionna Ven, taquin.

- On peut l'appeler comme ça si on veut, ouais. »

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et se tourna vers Xion, qui sursauta en croisant son regard doré. Terra put noter une légère rougeur sur les joues de son ami. Il observa ensuite Aqua, dont l'expression faisait clairement apparaître une déception et un grand chagrin.

« Bon… Xion, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Cette phrase résonna au plus profond du cœur des deux jeunes femmes, chacune pour des raisons différentes. Ven se tapa le front et Terra soupira longuement. Ca y est, trop tard, fichu, terminé, hors-jeu, bref, Aqua ne pouvait rien faire. Malgré les picotements qui lui titillaient les yeux, elle s'efforça d'afficher un sourire pour montrer qu'elle était heureuse à l'idée que les deux personnes en face d'elle puissent être ensemble. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas car Xion, sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha son verre d'alcool qui se fracassa contre le sol. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses et s'empressa de ramasser les débris, mais Vanitas la stoppa en disant qu'il s'en occupait. Leurs visages si proches, la jeune fille, en guise de réponse, s'avança un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

« - … Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle après une dizaine de secondes d'hésitation, les joues écarlates.

- Et moi j'te kiffe comme tu peux pas savoir. » Ricana Vanitas.

Terra se disait qu'au fond, ce n'était pas si mal que Vanitas ait réussi à se trouver quelqu'un. Têtu et impulsif comme il était, cela aurait pu prendre encore quelques années avant qu'il ne sorte avec une fille. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Aqua, qui était amoureuse de lui depuis le lycée, mais qu'elle n'osait pas le lui dire. Celle-ci était allée sur le balcon pour cacher ses légers sanglots, réconfortée par Ven.

Au final, Noël ne signifiait pas forcément bonheur et cadeau.

* * *

« - Hé, mais t'as dit que tu avais rien eu depuis le lycée ! Rappela Ven, outré.

- De relations, pas de sentiments. » Rectifia Vanitas en souriant malicieusement.

* * *

(1) Une amie m'a dit que faire ces études ne prenaient pas autant de temps que ceux de médecine. Mais je suis sceptique, c'est de la médecine quand même. ._.  
(2) Oui, vous avez bien lu. xD  
(3) Vanitas nous a fait découvrir quelque chose : la simplicité, c'est sans complication.


End file.
